


sweating while you're calling me daddy.

by jonginsugarmomma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Jongin rides kyungsoo, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsugarmomma/pseuds/jonginsugarmomma
Summary: Jongin just wanted attention from his daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this my first smut and I'm glad it was kaisoo my favorite ship :) I hope you guys enjoy this leave comments and tell me what you think about it (btw I wrote this at 4am so  
> Rip)

Kyungsoo was seated in his office trying to finish some papers for his work when he heard a shuffling sound suddenly his boyfriend Jongin was seated on his lap.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked  
"Daddy please pay attention to me " Jongin whined bouncing on his daddy's clothed cock.

"You want daddy's cock baby," Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin's ear.  
" yes dadd- ,"Jongin let out a loud whine when Kyungsoo thursted back .

" Okay baby ,lets go," Kyungsoo quickly carried jongin into there bedroom.

Kyungsoo placed the younger male onto the bed covered with white sheets. 

" Get on your back,"demanded Kyungsoo  
Jongin imidately got on his back following his daddy's commands.

Kyungsoo smirked he loved the way Jongin followed his commands being a good little submissive .

"Aren't you pretty baby," Kyungsoo said in a deep voice filled with lust .

Approaching the younger boy grazing his fingertips on his clothed bottom.  
"You want daddy to prep you baby,"Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin's ear and proceded to lick the shell of his ear.

"ye-s daddy please,"Jongin whimperd  
"Look at you Jongin just one simple touch and you're already hard," Kyungsoo he said chuckling while pulling down Jongin's pants.

"Look at your pretty body baby," Kyungsoo said .

Jongin shivered he loved when Kyungsoo was like this he loved it when he praised him .

"Please daddy,"Jongin moaned out.

"Alright baby since you're being good," Kyungsoo said and pulled down Jongin's briefs .

Jongin's member slapped against his stomach he shivered when his member was exposed to the cold air.

"Look at you baby," Kyungsoo spoke once again looking down at Jongin's beautiful body.

"So pretty," Kyungsoo whispered placing his hands on Jongin's round ass slightly spreading his ass.

What a sight thought Kyungsoo circling his fingers around the younger's rim.

"Oh-h fuck,"Jongin moaned shivering .

Kyungsoo imidately stopped his actions.

"What did you say Jongin," Kyungsoo growled .

" I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry,"Jongin pleaded .

"it's too late for that jongin turn around, " he ordered Jongin .

Jongin hesitantly turned around and faced an angry Kyungsoo .

"Look what you did to me baby ," Kyungsoo said looking down at his erection grabbing Jongin's face pulling him towards his erection .

"See what you do to daddy," Kyungsoo said in a breathy voice.

Jongin moaned and mouthed the olders clothed member

Kyungsoo let out a small moan but pushed the younger away. Jongin looked up surprised and slightly flustered .

" I won't let you get away with this so easliy Jongin you're going to sit here with your cock out looking like a cock slut while I sit over there,".Kyungsoo paused and pointed at the small sofa.

" and touch myself ," Kyungsoo finished his sentence and walked towards the lonely sofa and sat himself down. He slowly started taking off his pants slightly lifting himself up and placing himself back down when his pants were fully off .

Kyungsoo's erection was very noticeable threw his tight briefs .

The older male started palming his erection biting his rosy lips and letting out breathy moans .  
Jongin twitched at the sight he just wanted Kyungsoo to fuck him already.

Kyungsoo took of his briefs and threw them to the side his dick slapping against his stomach already glistening with pre come.

"Look at this Jongin you could've have had this already but you decided to be a bad boy," Kyungsoo moaned out and touched his member moving his hand up and down playing with his tip letting out breathy moans biting his lips while his thighs trembled .

" daddy daddy please," Jongin moaned out clutching the white sheets beaneath him his member pulsing .

"Have you learned your lesson Jongin," Kyungsoo said looking Jongin in the eye.

"Yes daddy I'm sorry,"Jongin whimpered.

" come here then baby boy,"demanded Kyungsoo .

Jongin imidately stood up letting go of the white sheets and walked over to where Kyungsoo was sitting down and kneeled on the floor waiting for Kyungsoo's next command.

"I want you to suck my cock baby,can you do that for daddy?" Kyungsoo asked .

" Yes daddy," Jongin said eagerly moving toward's the older male's exposed cock and began to palm Kyungsoo's member Jongin's mouth on the tip of Kyungsoo's cock.

" Yes baby just like that fuck," Kyungsoo moaned pulling the youngers hair .

Jongin then began to go lower on his cock taking almost Kyungsoo's full length and then pulled back with a popping sound .

" Shit baby you're so good for daddy do you think daddy can fuck your mouth?" Kyungsoo said looking down eyeing Jongin.

"Yes daddy please fuck my mouth,"Jongin begged .

Kyungsoo grabbed the younger boy's head and guided him towards his pulsing member.

Jongin began to suck his daddy's pulsing cock moving his lips up and down giving kitten licks .

Kyungsoo began to thrust into the younger's hot sweet mouth letting out pornogrpahic moans.

Jongin loved doing this he loved to feel his daddy's hot pulsing cock in his mouth he loved the way his daddy praised him so when the actions were stopped suddenly Jongin let out a whine.

"I'm s-sorry baby but if daddy's keeps on fucking your sweet mouth he's going to come soon," Kyungsoo said slightly out of breath looking down at a flustered Jongin with his pretty lips swollen .

" Why don't you turn around baby,"Kyungsoo said slightly touching the younger male's plush thigh's.

Jongin imidately turned around getting on all fours anticipating Kyungsoo next move.  
Kyungsoo turned to the night stand next to him and opened the cabinet getting out a bottle of lube and a condom .

Placing the condom to the side he grabbed the lube container opened it and poured some on his finger  
"Lift yourself up a little bit baby,"Kyungsoo whispered .

Jongin followed his command and lifted himself enough to meet with Kyungsoo's height legs trembling slightly in anticipation .

Kyungsoo spread the youngers ass and saw his cute little pink hole .

"Such a beautiful view baby,"praised Kyungsoo circling the youngers rim and the pushed in a finger slowly .

"Oh daddy y-yes,"Jongin moaned out withering underneath Kyungsoo's touch.

"Look how tight you are for daddy baby," Kyungsoo groaned moving his fingers out in and out slowly  
after a while Jongin moaned out "more daddy,".

Kyungsoo added another finger now moving his fingers in and out roughly hitting Jongin's sweet spot.

" Yes daddy more more please,"Jongin moaned out in pleasure thighs trembling .

Kyungsoo continued to stretch the younger out pulling his fingers in and out roughly until he felt the younger was loose enough and pulled out his fingers slowly .

Jongin whined feeling empty without his daddy's fingers.

Kyungsoo took the condom riping the package and slipping the condom on groaning when he felt his cock pulse underneath his hand,he poured some lube onto this member and called Jongin over.

" Come here and ride daddy's cock,".

Jongin stood up trembling slightly and turned around to face Kyungsoo, Jongin climbed onto the older's lap and slowly lowered down himself down onto Kyungsoo's cock.

Once the tip of Kyungsoo's pulsing cock enteres Jongin he shutters because fuck Kyungsoo feels so good .

" You like that you little slut you like fucking yourself on daddy's cock huh,"Kyungsoo said his voice full of lust .

Jongin shuddered as he slammed himself on Kyungsoo's cock bouncing up and down moaning like the cockslut he was.

Kyungsoo decided to help his baby and out and began to thrust meeting Jongin's pace and then he must have hit his sweet spot because Jongin closed his eyes and let out the loudest moan ever his plush thighs trembling in pleasure.

"'More more daddy please so good,"Jongin rambled lost in pleasure .

" You think this good baby boy wait till i come and fill up you're pretty hole,"growled Kyungsoo and picked up his pace pounding into the younger .

All you could hear throughout the room was slapping of skin and loud obscene moans .

Kyungsoo left little kisses on the younger's neck working down to Jongin's nipple taking the pink nub into his mouth and sucking softly .

Jongin let out the loudest moan Kyungsoo has ever heard and fucked himself even harder on Kyungsoo's dick pulling out and slaming himself onto Kyungsoo's grith .

"Oh fuck I'm going to come baby,"Kyungsoo moaned .

Jongin heard this and fucked himself even hard if that was even possible .

Kyungsoo grabbed his plush thighs squeezing them and letting out grunts looking at the masterpiece infront of him .

Jongin was riding his cock with all his glory hair sticking onto his face , biting his rosy lips. "Fuck baby boy I'm so close please make daddy come" begged Kyungsoo. 

Jongin looked into the eyes of Kyungsoo licked his lips and squeezed himself around Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo let is the loudest moan he's ever let out shooting his load into Jongin's sweet hot hole .

Jongin squeezed his muscles trying to milk every drip of his daddy's come.

" Oh daddy,"Jongin moaned feeling full letting out another high pitch moan when he felt a warm mouth on his nipple.

Jongin came onto his daddy's stomach his come coming out in spurts hitting his daddy's chest and stomach feeling, Kyungsoo move his cock slowly in and out of Jongin helping him ride his high out.

Jongin collapses against Kyungsoo's chest and smiles not caring about the stickiness beneath him.

Jongin whispers an " I love you Kyungsoo,"and smiles even harder when a "I love you too Jongin," is whispered into his ear.

With a kiss to his forehead Kyungsoo also whispers " Let's get you cleaned up Jongin,".

Jongin thinks what did he do in another life too deserve a man like Kyungsoo.


End file.
